


Uma bekusebenza

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Uma bekusebenza

Menzele. UCelyn Stark wayethusa, kodwa kusobala ukuthi wayethukile. Ubenesikhali seKingslayer, kodwa emuva kwesikhathi wahluleka ukusonta uBrienne ezingalweni zakhe, wamkhulula kuphela lapho ephambi kukaCelyn, emqongqotha phansi ngokucophelela.  
Intokazi yami.

I-Kinglayer. Ukucacisile ukuthi ususilindele isifungo uma ungakaze uhlangane nalowo nalowo. (Izwi lakhe alikwazanga ukuqonda intombazane ebambe wonke amagama ekuhumusheni.

Isifungo asikukwenza kimi, kodwa kuye. Futhi akazange aphule noma yimuphi, empeleni usebenzise izinyanga zokugcina zokuphila kwakhe ezama ukwenza izifungo ezinesizotha. Nokho angifuni ukuhlangana nabo bonke, ngifuna isivumelwano esisha.

Musa ukubhekana nababulali abangamangala.

Lokhu kuyakuthanda. Ufile impela phambi kwami. Ngizwile ngobuzalwane nezimpawu zawo nobuhlobo babo emhlabeni wabaphilayo nabafileyo. Futhi ulethe eminye imibukiso yokuphila. Angikaze ngikuthande ukubabulala, futhi uma uphila bazoqhubeka nokufeza isifungo engasenza, kuzoba wusizo olukhulu kimi. Kepha hhayi ukufa kungaba simnandi. Kunike enye impilo ebi kakhulu futhi ihlala ibuhlungu, ngiyazi. Abafowenu mabasebenze emilingo yabo, futhi izoletha impilo yami neyakho. Akakafi namanje, ucabanga ukuthi kunzima. Ekugcineni, wonke ama-Kingslayer I akhula ngamakhandlela.

Kuthule. Imizuzwana embalwa komunye nomunye. Wezwa izwi lithi ekugcineni kwesiqephu kwakungu-Kinglayer hhayi elinye.

UCelyn waphendulela lo wesifazane kwesobunxele, ekhuluma nabesilisa abambalwa futhi wababuka kubo bonke uJaime aphendukile.

We. Kumele kuqashelwe ukuthi ayisebenzi ngaso sonke isikhathi ngendlela esifuna ngayo, ukuletha impilo kungaba ngaphezu kwalokho ebesingathanda futhi silethe izinto ezingenakubalwa. Isaphefumula ukuze ubuye ugcwele, kepha asazi ukuthi kuzothathani. Uma izimpilo ze-Kingslayer zingabalulekanga ungathatha okuthile.

Kungaba yini isizathu sokuthi ngisakhathalela? UJaime wasamukela ngenjabulo isivumelwano futhi abafowabo baqala uhlobo oluthile lwephathi. UBrienne usalele phansi futhi kude akakwazi ukubona ukuthi usaphefumula yini uma. UJaime wakhipha inkolo yakhe enkulu, ebona ukuthi babeyigubha nini.  
Yini-ke?

Ngokuqabula kwakhe.  
Angazi noma isigwebo sentambo sim ngokweqile noma ukumqabula.

Yizwi elivela esixukwini, futhi ukube bengingazi ukuthi ngingubani ngabe ngithatha lawo maHell Angels ayisikhombisa. UJaime wavuma ngekhanda, ecabanga ukuthi uma ungakwazi ukubona isikhathi, ubengeke akwazi ukusinikeza ngokulinganayo.  
Futhi sethemba ukuthi uyenze ibe yize leze.

Izindebe zikaJaime zithinte i-ice lapho okuthile kuphuka ngaphakathi. -Aso, waqinisa umzimba wakhe futhi wazama ukumqabula kanzima ukuwenza ngenqubo esheshayo. Amamayela, ukujula akuzange kukhange izethameli ukuthi wayenguMose. Imizuzwana embalwa yawela kwi-Globetel Brienne ag.

Lapho amehlo akhe evuleka, uLady Celyn wayebukeka edangele. Ukukhala ngomhlane womphimbo wakhe konkulunkulu, labo nalabo engangikulo, angikholwanga ukuthi ngangiye ngasebenza.  
Uma bekusebenza, nkosikazi. UJaime wayesephukile ngokuphelele, amehlo akhe aqhakazile kwakubonakala sengathi ayachichima.

Umuntu osize kule nqubo akakwazanga ukuyikholelwa, akunakwenzeka, kungenzeka. Impilo ingakhokhwa ngokufa kuphela. Angikwazi.

Futhi kunjalo -. 'Izwi belizwakala lilibi kanti uJaime Cersei ushonile.


End file.
